The present invention relates, in general to a latching mechanism and method and a storage locker incorporating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a recessed three-point latching mechanism and method for a storage locker which utilizes a dead bolt system employing a pair of rotary actuated lock rods for engaging the top and bottom of the locker door opening in conjunction with a center latch engaging the door jamb. By means of an externally accessible lever, an individual may simultaneously unlock the lock rods and unlatch the center latch to open the locker door. The lever or finger grip is accessible within a recessed cup for safety and security. A particular embodiment incorporates a cam to hold the latching mechanism in an open or unlatched position until the door is closed to prevent damage to the locker face by the otherwise extended lock rods.
Many lockers, cabinets or similar locker enclosures now include a recessed pocket or cup within the enclosure door to contain the lock mechanism for both user safety and security purposes. However, such recessed lock mechanisms are generally of the spring loaded type that simply engage the door jamb at one or more points thereby providing limited strength and security to the locker. While these "gravity type" mechanisms are capable of enabling the user to relock the door while it is still open, the sliding channel-or spring clips which form the locking mechanism are easily defeated by picking, particularly in lockers with perforated (or mesh) sides or doors which are often used to provide ventilation to the contents of the locked enclosure.
In general, these gravity type or spring loaded latches consist of a lifting handle in conjunction with a stationary lock lug. When utilized in conjunction with a recessed pocket or cup, a finger latch protrudes down through the top of the cup having a hole for a padlock which, when inserted, prevents the latch from being lifted as the lock shackle contacts the top of the recessed cup. The lifting latch forms part of a bracket which is formed around the back side of the cup and engages a sliding channel which, in turn, slides within a channel formation of the door on the jamb side. Holes may be provided in the recessed cup for mounting built-in locks if desired and which also engage the latch on the back of the cup. Two or more latching hooks may be provided on the door jamb which, in turn, engage the locker door and sliding channel through slots in the door flange and sliding channel. A taper on the latching hooks is utilized to force the sliding channel up and over the hook thus latching the door. When the latch is lifted, the sliding channel clears the latch hook and the door can be opened. Alternatively, spring clips may sometimes be used to provide latching at the hooks without moving the entire sliding channel for closing. As stated previously, the advantage of the gravity, or spring latch type, doors is that the user can open the door and lock it again immediately before closing since there is no physical attachment to the lock latch in the sliding channel. As previously noted, the major disadvantage is that such lock mechanisms can be easily picked, particularly if used on open panel type lockers.
An alternative locking technique includes the use of a rotary or turn handle type mechanism to actuate locking rods engaging the door at the top, bottom as well as latching at the door jamb. These type of mechanisms are generally referred to as the "dead bolt" type and have the significant advantage of being extremely difficult, if not impossible, to pick through the sides of an open type locker or to otherwise pry the enclosure door open from the top or the bottom. A significant problem with the use of the rotary or turn handle type mechanisms is that they cannot be completely recessed in a door cup without requiring a recessed pocket or cup sufficiently large to enable rotation of the handle. Such a large recessed cup would be aesthetically unpleasing and possibly even weaken the structure of the enclosure door. Concomitantly, such a recessed rotary mechanism would require that the internal mechanism of the latch extend to an undesirably great depth into the locker due to the fact that it would be mounted on the back of the recessed cup.
DeBourgh Manufacturing Company, La Junta, Colorado, assignee of the present invention, has been manufacturing non-recessed, three-point dead bolt latch mechanisms for use on its mesh type athletic lockers for over 60 years. Because athletic and physical education lockers typically require much air movement for drying and ventilation, they are constructed with door and/or side panels of mesh or perforations. Unlike the gravity type, or sliding channel mechanisms, the dead bolt is relatively impervious to picking through the side or door of the locker.
Conventionally, the non-recessed, three-point dead bolt latch currently in use consists of a heavy bar handle with one end formed 90.degree. and pierced for a padlock. A lock lug with a corresponding hole is welded to the door adjacent to the formed end. A handle pin is welded roughly in the center of the handle which, in turn, is mounted through a handle pin tube which is also secured to the door. A latching bar is welded horizontally to the handle pin which projects through the handle pin tube and door panel. On each side of the pivot point, at a suitable distance, are holes to which two latching rods are secured with steel rivets, which are also welded to the latching bar. The latching rod closest to the hinges projects upward through a rod guide and door frame into a hole in the locker top flange. On the other hand, the other latching rod on the door jamb side projects downward in the same manner engaging a hole in the locker bottom. When the handle is rotated clockwise, both latching rods are retracted and the door can be opened. Conversely, when the door is closed and the handle is rotated counterclockwise, the latching rods secure the door at the top and the bottom. Stops may be provided for the latching bar to limit rotation in both directions. One side of the latching bar is notched 90.degree. to provide a locking point for a standard built-in dead bolt lock should it be desired over a padlock.